


You Make Me Want To Howl

by lizibabes



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Sex, Swearing, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bandom Stuff List fic. A high school/college/werewolf AU. Frank Iero is a werewolf without a pack. When his best friend Gerard Way asks him to come back from college with him, meet his family and become a part of their pack, Frank jumps at the chance. The Ways are an amazing family and Frank would love to be a part of it, but Frank runs into a problem when he meets Mikey, Gerard's eighteen-year-old brother, and Frank's wolf wants nothing more than to jump Mikey's bones. He has a feeling this visit to his possible new pack is going to be more complicated than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Want To Howl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annemaris (annemari)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemari/gifts).



> Beta: Zams   
> I really hope that I've managed to write something the prompter will like.

Frank has always felt alone. He has friends and a family, and they love him and he loves them back, but Frank is the only one who is a werewolf. He was bitten when he was seven and his family accepted what he was, so did his friends, but Frank still felt alone. Wolves were meant to have packs, packs of other wolves, and Frank didn't have that and it made him feel isolated, alone.

And then he went to college to study photography and met Gerard Way, an art student, and everything changed. Gerard was a born werewolf, who had a werewolf family and werewolf friends. Gerard had a _pack_ like Frank always wished for. Gerard seemed to like Frank right away, and they became friends, the loneliness finally disappearing. Gerard introduced him to other wolves, like Ray Toro, who was fucking awesome and had epic hair, and Gabe Saporta who was so cool and smart. And then there was Alicia and Jamia, both of them beautiful and a blast to hang out with. They all let Frank into their world, and Frank finally didn't feel so alone. 

After a year of college, Frank got an apartment off campus with Gerard. He still loved his family and he still went home to visit them on weekends occasionally - it wasn't far - but he was happier at college, less alone. He didn't have to worry as much that he was the only one who felt the way he did. At college he had found other people who were like him, although some days it felt like they had found him instead.

So when Gerard asks him to come home with him to meet his family, his pack, Frank doesn't think for a second to say no, even though he's nervous about them liking him. They load up the car and head to Jersey together, sharing the driving, playing music too loud and stopping for junk food every time they spot a gas station even though Gerard said his Mom will be cooking dinner for them all. Apparently her cooking's a little hit and miss - she could be fantastic, but she also liked to experiment, and some times her experiments didn't always go that well. So it was good to have a back up plan – junk food definitely counted in Frank's book - and most werewolves had a pretty good appetite; Frank could probably eat a big dinner tonight if he needs to, anyway.

It's dark when they arrive, Gerard pulling in the driveway and almost hitting the car in front of him. Frank's got to admit that Gerard is not the best driver in the world. Gerard doesn't really pay attention at the best of times, let alone when he's driving; there were a couple times Frank thought they were going to crash into something. Frank could have done all the driving, but he's supposed to be on a mini-vacation. No classes and he gets to go spend time with a pack in a nice home. It's going to be awesome, and so he's also feeling kind of lazy, too lazy to do all the driving if he didn't have to.

"So, home sweet home," Gerard ways with a grin. 

It's the same look Frank's seen when Gerard finishes a painting he was really into and it turned out the way he wanted it in his head, so Frank can tell that Gerard is pretty damn happy to be home. Smiles like that aren't seen on Gerard's face every five minutes.

"Your family is awesome for letting me come stay. My folks would have never let me ask a stranger to come stay for the whole of spring break." 

It's not that his parents don't trust him. It's just that they're not that close because of the werewolf thing. It makes Frank different, and while his parents have been good about it, he knows it kind of frightens them.

"Come on, Frank, stop thanking me. It's an open house. I have friends to stay and my brother Mikey has friends to stay all the time. My parents like having a full house," Gerard says, turning off the car.

They get out and grab their bags, Gerard leading the way to the door. He drops his bag on the porch and knocks, and only a few seconds later a woman opens the door and drags Gerard in to a hug.

"Hello, Mom," Gerard says, his voice muffled against his mother's chest.

Moments later Frank finds himself being pulled into a hug too, and he smells flowery perfume, something sweet, like maybe cinnamon, and underneath that is the scent of werewolf. It's familiar somehow, comforting.

"Welcome to our home, Frank," she says and smiles.

Frank feels at home already, more at home than he actually does in his parent's house. Gerard takes over after that, letting his mom go back to what she was doing, and Gerard shows him around quickly before heading for his old bedroom, which is in the basement. Frank's kind of creeped out by the idea of spiders being down there, but he soon gets distracted from that when half way down the stairs, a scent hits his nose and his wolf stirs inside of him.

Frank has never felt like this before, and the feeling that goes through him is so strong that he has to stop and clutch the railing. It's the scent of a werewolf, which is something Frank has smelled many times before, but this wolf… it's different. There is a wolf down in this basement that Frank's wolf is very interested in. 

"Frank? You okay?" Gerard asks, and Frank shakes his head to clear it. 

"Fine," he says and finally he gets his feet moving again, following Gerard.

The basement is messy as hell, but it's what Frank would call an organised mess: the person who made it probably knows where everything is. The room doesn't smell either - it's not dirty - but then Frank thinks you'd have to be one crazy fuck of a wolf to live in a dirty, stinky home with their sense of smell.

There is a bed in the room, against the back wall, and there is somebody sprawled out on that bed. He's all long, gangly limbs, his tee shirt riding up enough to show a strip of his lean stomach, and Frank just wants to nibble on that soft patch of skin, which he knows is totally inappropriate. He's a guest in this house, and guests should not go around biting people, even if those people smell wonderful and are gorgeous. His hair is messy, his eyes are closed, and he's wearing headphones, head moving to the music, and he's beautiful. 

Gerard goes straight over to the bed and yanks out one of the ear buds out of the guy's ear. The guy startles and almost hits Gerard, but then must notice it's Gerard and stops moments before his fist connects. He just blinks, stretching out on the bed and yawning.

"This isn't even your room, Mikey," Gerard says, almost whining, and Frank bites back a groan. 

He cannot have a hard on for his best friend's little brother, his best friend's eighteen-year-old, still a senior in highschool, very much off limits brother. Frank is so fucked if he doesn't get his hormones in check.

"You don't live here anymore. I moved in. You're in my old room," Mikey says with a shrug.

"Frank needs somewhere to sleep," Gerard points out, "and the sofa bed is down here."

"He can sleep down here. As long as he doesn't snore, I don't give a shit," Mikey says pulling out his other ear bud and wrapping up the headphones around his iPod. 

"He doesn't snore. Do you mind sharing with Mikey, Frank?" Gerard asks.

If Frank says no, Gerard will ask why, and since there is no way that Frank will admit to Gerard that he wants to bone his brother, Frank finds himself nodding, even though it is a really, really bad idea. 

"I can sleep down here," Frank says. "I can sleep anywhere." It's true. He's woken up in some weird ass places and still felt well rested. Frank slept like six hours in an empty bathtub once. 

"Okay, no problem. I'm gonna order pizza, Mikey. You want some?" Gerard asks.

"I can always eat," Mikey says with the tiniest of smiles, and Frank is captivated.

The three of them leave the basement together, and Gerard grabs a takeout menu from the kitchen. He orders a meat lovers for himself and Mikey, and a vegetarian pizza for Frank. Frank knows it's weird, being a vegan werewolf, but just because when he turns furry he has a taste for rabbit does not mean he's going to eat animals while he's on two feet. He likes animals; he doesn't want them cut up on his pizza.

Gerard puts on the first Saw film, all three of them settling on the couch in the basement. After about half an hour the doorbell rings and Gerard gets up to get the pizza, leaving Frank alone with Mikey, and right away Frank starts to worry. He doesn't know what to say, so he pretends he's caught up in the movie.

"It's basically torture porn. Is that your thing?" Mikey asks, and just hearing Mikey say the word porn sends a shiver down Frank's spine.

"I'm not into anything that freaky and I'm not into blood. I might be a werewolf and I might play rough, but that doesn't mean I get off on actually hurting people," Frank admits before clapping a hand over his mouth because he is telling Gerard's little brother way more about himself than he should. 

Mikey doesn't seemed fazed. "Cool. I like rough. A bit of biting always hot, but yeah, blood is not my thing. You're smaller than me even though you're older, but I think your wolf is an alpha. All it wants to do is pin me down and fuck me," he says casually, like he's talking about the weather or something.

Frank splutters, not knowing what to say, but his wolf in full agreement that he should grab Mikey and pin him down. Frank stares at Mikey, who's just staring back at him, and then the moment's broken. He catches scent of the pizza and then Gerard appears, the pizzas stacked in his right hand. Gerard sits back down on the couch, pressing play, and there's no opportunity to say anything to Mikey, not that Frank knows how to respond to what Mikey said, anyway. Gerard describes how he would change each kill to make it more artistic, and by the time they get to the third movie the pizza is gone and Gerard is falling asleep.

"I need to go to bed. I must be getting old. Driving all day made me feel like shit." Gerard yawns. "You two okay if I go to bed and leave you?" he asks.

"You are old, ancient. Go to sleep. I'll keep Frank company," Mikey says flatly, like he's feeling and thinking nothing.

Frank knows that it's bullshit. Mikey has a lot going on under the surface. Gerard probably knows it too.

"You cool Frank?" Gerard asks, and Frank knows that Gerard's asking because he's worried about Frank fitting into the pack. Frank feels like he's fitting in just fine; he's just getting a little closer to Mikey than Gerard would probably like.

"Cool," Frank lies, and Gerard stands up, yawning and stretching. As usual Frank notices that Gerard is pretty hot, but he doesn't make Frank's wolf sit up and howl the way Mikey does.

"Night." Gerard gives a half assed wave, and then goes up the stairs, closing the door at the top, leaving Frank totally alone with Mikey. It's just them in a dark basement, and Frank tries not to fidget, feeling a little warm. He stares at the TV, trying to ignore how hyper-aware of Mikey he is. Saw's still playing, but Frank doesn't know which one it is - Gerard was the one putting the movies on. Mikey turns the volume up a little, the terrified screams getting louder.

"So you gonna stop pretending to watch the film and look at me?" Mikey asks seconds after Gerard is gone.

Frank groans. "You're going to get me in so much trouble." He's being hit on by his best friend's little brother. How is this happening? He wants Mikey, but it's a bad idea. It could mess up his chances of becoming a part of Gerard's pack, and then Frank would be alone again.

"I'm not going to get you in trouble. I'm going to give you a good time," Mikey says, and Frank can hear the smile in his voice.

"You're in high school and you're Gerard's brother. We can't do anything," Frank insists. He's not sure if he's trying to convince Mikey or himself.

"Yes, we can, and I know you want too. I can feel it, Frank. It's three fucking months. Don't let that stop you from taking me," Mikey all but growls, moving closer to Frank on the ratty couch that suddenly seems much smaller.

"But Gerard," Frank says softly as Mikey's hand comes to rest on his thigh.

"He won't care. He knows I'm not a virgin, Frank. You won't be taking advantage of me. I know what I want and I wanted you from the moment I smelled you. You look as good as you smell and it makes me want you more. I like getting what I want." 

Mikey proves his point by moving on the couch until he is all but straddling Frank, Mikey's knee between Frank's legs, and just light pressure of Mikey's knee against Frank's dick feels way better than any simple touch has a right to.

Frank groans, hands itching to touch Mikey. "I don't want to fuck things up here. Gerard is my best friend, and I want to be a part of this pack. I want a pack, Mikey," Frank says, desperate for Mikey to understand. "I can't have some fling with you if I'll lose those things." 

Mikey's gorgeous and he smells so good, and Frank wants Mikey so much it feels like his whole body is aching with need, but he can't fuck up his life for some sex. He's gotten to the stage in his life where he wants more than sex, wants more of a connection than just a need for physical pleasure. His wolf is lonely, too, and despite knowing all the reasons he should push Mikey off his lap he still can't bring himself to do it. Instead, he rests his hands hesitantly on Mikey's waist, just this simple touch making him dizzy.

Mikey nuzzles his neck, breathing in his scent, soft lips just dragging over Frank's neck, and it makes Frank shiver, uncomfortably hard in his jeans and totally lost. He doesn't know what to do here. He wants to hold Mikey, hug him, touch him, fuck him, but he's worried that it's really not the right thing to do.

"I've never gone after one of Gee's friends before. There's a line, and you don't cross it just for a fuck," Mikey says quietly. "I don't know what it is, Frank. It's not just that you're hot or because you're nice and funny. There is just something that draws me to you and I don't want to resist it." 

The words are whispered against his ear, breath ghosting out against Frank's neck, and Frank feels the same draw, and his control snaps. He can't hold back a second longer, worries be damned. 

The kiss is hot and fast, lips crashing together, Mikey responding right away, grabbing at Frank. Mikey pulls him close, licking into his mouth, fingers digging into Frank's skin, but Frank likes the slight pain. The sharp feel of Mikey's nails proves to him that this is real, that it's really happening. Mikey shifts in his lap until his ass is grinding against Frank's cock, rocking, and Frank almost swallows his tongue feeling it. He nips Mikey's lips, hands greedy as they push up Mikey's shirt, and they break the kiss to take off their shirts.

Mikey's fingers come to rest on Frank's chest, tracing over the tattoos there. "I knew you had ink, but not how much," he says softly.

"Want to see the rest?" Frank asks with raised eyebrows, grinning. He loves his tattoos, and he'll show them off to Mikey later. Now he wants to get naked with Mikey. He _really_ wants to get naked with Mikey.

"Bed, now," Mikey demands, stumbling to his feet, hands on his belt, working it open. 

Frank spends a moment staring before he gets his ass in gear and he gets up off the couch. He's naked by the time he's crossed the room to the bed, where Mikey is sprawled out, pulling off his last sock, and then Mikey's naked, totally naked, and it only seems natural to cover Mikey's body with his own.

They move together, glorious friction, hard bodies, sweat on skin, and Frank licks a path over Mikey's neck before he sinks his teeth into the soft flesh, hard enough to mark, because Mikey is his and he wants everyone to know. If he's doing this, he's doing this right. Mikey moans and spreads his legs beneath Frank, and Frank knows an invitation when he sees one.

"Lube?" Frank pants out before diving in for another kiss. He can't resist Mikey's mouth, already a little swollen from Frank's kisses.

Mikey reaches under the mattress and produces a bottle of lube. "Here." 

That's all they need - one of the benefits of being a werewolf is no chance of sexually transmitted diseases, so they don't need a condom. Frank's glad for that because he wants to feel Mikey, wants to feel him bare and mark him up with his come. Frank wants to mate him, to get his mark and his scent all over Mikey.

He lubes up his fingers and Mikey moans, spreading his legs even further apart, and Frank starts off slow, slowly pushing one finger inside, not wanting to rush, but Mikey complains, impatient. 

"I fingered myself open earlier when I jerked off. You don't need to go so slow," Mikey tells him, and Frank groans as that mental image hits him. God, he really wishes he could have seen that. Maybe Mikey will put on a show for him some time, but right now it's Frank's show.

He speeds up a little, adding another finger, fucking Mikey almost roughly, and Mikey just moans and begs for more. 

"Fuck me. C'mon, Frank, fuck me," Mikey pleads.

Frank is not a strong enough man to resist that. Who would even want to resist that? He grabs the lube again and slicks up his cock before tossing the bottle away, and then he's lining up, slowly pushing into Mikey while Mikey tries to push his hips back, trying to take Frank's cock faster. It works and Frank finds himself all the way inside Mikey before he knows it, tight heat all around him, the scent of sex, of _Mikey_ in his nose. 

Frank doesn't think he's ever felt like this before. The man and the wolf in him are at one. They want the same and feel the same, and for the first time since Frank became a werewolf, he doesn't feel like two people. He feels like one person. He feels like Frank. It's amazing and wonderful and overwhelming.

He thrusts into Mikey, slow at first, but quickly speeding up, wrapping his hand around Mikey's cock, jacking him off in time to his thrusts. It's a little rough, hips slamming together, grunts forcing their way past lips along with moans, sweat slick skin moving together, and Frank can't get enough of the feel of Mikey underneath him. It feels right, feels like he belongs here.

"Frank. Oh, god, yeah. Come on, right there. A little harder. Please, harder," Mikey babbles, and Frank gives Mikey what he wants because Frank wants it too. 

He thrusts even harder, hitting Mikey's sweet spot over and over. Mikey's nails dig into his back and claw all the way down, and Frank moans at the sting. He wants to wear Mikey's mark and wants Mikey to wear his. He licks over the bite on Mikey's neck again and he can't help himself - he has to bite again. When he does, Mikey's hips buck, his cock jerking in Frank's hand as he comes, spilling over Frank's hand. Frank groans as Mikey gets even tighter around his cock, so tight Frank's losing his mind.

"Come on, Frank. I want to see you come. Bet you look so fucking hot," Mikey pants.

"You have a fucking filthy mouth." Frank smirks and then he kisses Mikey, thrusting hard and fast, chasing his release, wanting to fall into the bliss he can see on Mikey's face.

Mikey kisses him, biting at his lips, sucking on his tongue, and Frank moans brokenly as he comes deep inside Mikey, pleasure racing through his body. Mikey holds him as he shudders, kisses turning soft and sweet instead of hot and dirty.

Frank's not sure if he passes out, but he's sure he loses time because the next thing he knows the sweat is cool on his skin. He pulls out of Mikey slowly and then covers them with the blanket, not wanting Mikey to get cold. He wants to keep all that naked skin against him, so Mikey's not getting dressed; he'll have to keep warm with the blanket and Frank all over him. The thought makes Frank smile, and he curls his body around Mikey's.

"That was even better than I thought it would be," Mikey says softly, stroking his hair.

"Mmm," Frank murmurs, nuzzling at Mikey's neck. "It was."

Frank's warm and comfortable and surrounded by his and Mikey's scents mixed together, and he's just about asleep when he remembers whose little brother Mikey is. "Fuck, Gerard is going to kill me."

Mikey yawns, shifting and resettling against Frank, and hugs him close. "Deal with it in the morning." 

Mikey Way kind of gives awesome hugs, and it's hard to worry so much when Mikey is so close. Closing his eyes, Frank enjoys having Mikey in his arms and tries to go to sleep. Maybe Gerard won't kill him for this; he'll probably just break his legs or something.

+++++++++++++++++++

Morning comes too quickly and Mikey makes Frank get dressed and drags him up to breakfast before Frank's even really awake. Frank finds himself sitting at a breakfast table with Mikey's whole family: his parents, grandmother, the works, and Mikey sits down next to him, smile almost smug.

Gerard shuffles in a few minutes later, and immediately grabs some coffee. Gerard's a zombie before he has caffeine in the morning. He past Frank and Mikey and sniffs the air. _Shit_ , Frank thinks just as Gerard pulls down Mikey's collar, uncovering the bite marks that Frank left there. Frank freezes, ready to get his head torn off and thrown out on his ass, but Gerard just grins, ruffling Mikey's hair, and Mikey bats him away, looking irritated.

Frank gapes, wondering what twilight zone he wandered into. Mikey gives him a "I told you so" look, and Frank still doesn't know what the fuck's going on. 

Gerard smirks, sitting down next to Frank once he has his coffee. "Welcome to the pack." 

Feeling lost, Frank looks around the table, looking at everyone eating, talking, and smiling, no one caring that Mikey is covered in Frank's scent and marks, and that's when Frank realizes the truth. The Ways accept him, just as he is, but then Gerard had said the Ways were a little different from other packs, and Frank can see he has a place here, a home, no questions asked. Gerard showed his acceptance when he brought Frank home, and that was all Gerard's family needed to know. Feeling a smile break free, Frank looks to Mikey, Mikey giving him a small, secretive smile in return, and Frank's pretty sure he has a mate here, too.

 

**The End.**


End file.
